Love at Last
by padmeamidala1202
Summary: Anakin and padme are madly in love... but what happens when somebody finds out about them?
1. Chapter 1

Padme reached across the bed to see if he was still there. She just felt so comfortable and safe with him… even if she didn't always know how he felt around her. He brought her in closer to him and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "What would have happened if we hadn't gotten married?" she thought to herself as he mumbled in his sleep. "padmeee, I don't like eating those. You know our kids won't find out… I shouldn't laugh I know." Were just some of the weird things that he was saying. Padme started giggling and he awoke. He gently started rubbing his hands through her long curly brown hair while she pretended she didn't care. "Anakin I'm sorry I woke you… you should get some sleep" – she said pulling away. And with that they slept…but what would happen if somebody found out about them? Would they be able to sleep knowing they had broken almost all the rules possible?


	2. Chapter 2

Padme awoke with a jump… someone was at their door!

"Anakin are you in there? You are needed by master Yoda!"

"phew"… it was just Anakin's master Obi-Wan… but still, he couldn't know about her! Quickly Padme got up and ran

into the living room. Obi opened the door and started talking to Anakin (still asleep).

"Anakin come on wake up!"

Suddenly, Obi started walking towards were padme was and she jumped behind a couch.

"he must sense me through the force" she thought to herself.

"wh wha what?" Anakin spat out, waking up and realizing that padme was no longer with him, and that instead Obi-Wan was in his apartment.

"master… what are you doing here? Do you need something? What is it?"

looking confused at why Anakin was making this such a big deal Obi replied "no, no it's nothing huge… you are just needed by master Yoda."

Anakin sighed with relief. "why are you in _there_, master?"

Obi glanced around "oh it's nothing… I just thought I sensed something… but I was mistaken. See you later Anakin."

Padme ran towards him laughing; Anakin stood, picked her up, and threw her down on their bed.

"owwwwwww!" She cried out.

"oh I didn't hurt you at all; you little faker!" was Anakin's reply.

"Ani it hurts!"

"Did I really hurt you?" Anakin said with worry in his voice.

"hahaha yes!" padme said with grin on her face.

"ohhhh your gunna get it for tricking me!" Anakin replied as padme drew him in closer and kissed him.

"Anakin I left my light saber there" came Obi-wan's voice as the door to the apartment slowly opened.

Padme shot Anakin a glance; as Obi-Wan gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin happened to be looking at her leg when Obi-wan had walked in.

"I knew there had to be someone else in here! What exactly is this? Anakin you know that this breaks th-"

"Obi...hi! What exactly are you talking about?" Padme replied: giving Anakin a "if you talk ill kill you" look.

"we-" Obi-wan started to say

"oh no obi it is not at all what you think! I was just walking over here to discuss some security issues with Anakin when out of nowhere a droid steps out in front of me. I fell and I think I bruised my leg so Anakin was looking to see if anything was wrong with it. I mean it just hurt so badly to walk the rest of the way I figured there must be something wrong with it. All of that hobbling and shrieking. I could have passed ou-"

"let's not get carried away with the story padme. The whole point is that you will be better in about two day's time!"

Padme smiled sweetly and looked at Obi-wan who happened to be blushing for his "rude" behavior.

"Well then I guess that's settled. I seemed to have left my light sab-"

"here it is master." Anakin said as he handed it to him. Anakin wanted him gone ASAP so he could have time with padme.

"Well I best be going. Im sorry about that leg, padme.

As he left Ani and Padme giggled and started kissing. Anakin broke off and realized he had to go see master yoda. "What does he want me for?" Anakin asked as he stood up. Without realizing she had lost the support of her husband's weight padme fell onto the floor laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing on the ground?" Anakin became worried.

"Hahaha I fell! Don't worry, don't worry im fine!"

"Well I would expect you to be very happy after using your political skills to lie to obi-wan" was Anakin's response; right before there was yet another knock at their apartment door; but Anakin ceased to tell Padme to hide… he could feel a force presence; but no one that he knew. Anakin opened the door to find a beautiful young lady standing there to be only about 21 years old. She was long and lanky about 6'0… just a couple of inches beneath him. He looked down to see her blue eyes staring at him.

"Hello? Who are you?"

" Oh im terribly sorry my name is Maquen. Im trying to find my way to the jedi temple but I got very lost. I've never been here before." She said while playing with her long black hair.

While Anakin gave "Maquen" directions, Padme looked at her with disgust. Maquen must have noticed because all of the sudden Padme realized that someone was calling her name.

"Padme she's talking to you!" came Anakin's annoyed voice.

"Oh, im terribly sorry what did you say?" Padme asked.

"Oh I asked if you liked it here in this apartment. I was thinking of buying one kind of like this and I wanted to know your opinion on it."

"Oh it's lovely" Was Padme's short response.

"Well I must be going but maybe ill see you soon. You two seem like a very nice couple. Thanks again for the directions." Maquen said with a smile.

"Oh any day. Bye." Anakin said while closing the door. "Padme what's wro-"

"She seems kind of suspicious to me Ani."

"Padme don't be silly; and you know I couldn't ever fall for her. I'll always love you."


	5. Author Note

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of its characters!

Ok sorry this took so long but ok here we go:

Anakin: looks like he does in ep.III (this takes place between AOTC and ROTS- but I just like the way he looks better.)

Padme: looks somewhat more like she does in Ep.II( she's not carrying the twins in this and they don't have kids---in chapter one Ani says something about " I wont tell our kids" and they don't have kids- that's why Padme thinks its so funny.)

Maquen: Black shiny hair down to her hips. 6'0 and blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Day---Ani is at the Jedi temple.

"Oh, Anakin! I have some news to tell you!" Obi-wan spoke with enthusiasm.

"Master! Hi, what is it?" 

"you are being sent on a mission with Bail's daughter and personally, I think she has a _thing_ for you!"

"First of all, who is Bail's daughter? We have never met. Secondly… why is Bail's daughter going on a mission?"

"Oh she has to do some kind of report for school or something of the sort. She's only about 19 or so I guess."

All of the sudden Maquen walks up to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Oh hi!"

"Maquen? What are you doing here?" Ani asked in complete shock.

"Remember yesterday, I asked for directions to the **Jedi temple?** Ha-ha you must've forgotten. Anyway, I hear I'm going on a mission with you? I'm kind of looking forward to it. I'm doing a report on Jedi and I thought hey, who would know what a Jedi goes through any better than a Jedi?" 

"Ha-ha yeah but about that mission…I don't know that im the right guy for you. Im not sure if I can g-"

"Oh Anakin of course you can go. Why wouldn't you be able to?" came obi-wan's voice.

Anakin thought. "Gosh she would have believed me if he hadn't been here!"

"Maquen, Anakin would be happy to go. Plus we are forgetting the real reason you two are even going! There is some Jedi business that needs to be taken care of in some of the outer rims."

Anakin started to get angry. "But what about pa-… I mean… what about padawans, I mean shouldn't you bring some of the younger ones up there instead so they can get a feel for what being a Jedi is like?"

"Anakin, they are not nearly ready for anything like that. What will I ever do with you?"  
Obi said as he walked away.

"Nice save!" Came Maquen's excited voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Your girlfriend her name i-"

"my wife."

"Oh, right. Your wife… her name is Padme right?" 

"Yeah it is."

"So that's probably why you started saying something that started with a P and then made something else up. So nice save."

"You caught me. Yeah thanks I guess." By this time Anakin was annoyed with Maquen and he didn't really want to talk to her anymore. "Well, speaking of Padme, I've got to go home. We are supposed to have dinner tonight. Bye."

"Bye Anakin! See you tomorrow!" Maquen waited until he had left and went across the temple to where someone was waiting for her.

"WELL?" came the peeved voice.

"He believed me… he thinks im writing a paper. Now all you have to do is go visit Padme while I'm gone…and I'll seduce him into loving me. I think our plan is working!


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin walked into his apartment, feeling rushed, and for force sakes, very mad!  
"Padme!" he called.  
"PADME!"

"Ani what's wrong with you I'm right here! Goodness, why do you look so mad?" Padme said as she walked out of the living room into the entry way.

"Padme I have some very grave news. I am being sent on a mission!"

" Oh Ani you basically just got back! This is awful. Why can't Obi-Wan go?"

"Oh, about that… uhh… I'm not really sure; he hasn't been on a mission in a while- they should send him."

"Is there something you aren't telling me Mr. Skywalker?"

"Well… uhhh… not rea-"

"ANI! Just tell me already!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know you are leaving out some important detail that I won't like… I can tell!"

"Uhg… I didn't want to break it to you like this but fine… Ok you know that girl that came here to get directions the other day? Well I was talking to Obi and she just casually came over! So I asked her what she was doing at the Jedi temple and she said she has to do some kind of report. So the council decided to send her with me. But Padme don't worry… this shouldn't be a very long mission because if it were remotely dangerous im sure they wouldn't send her. I should be back soon! And about Maquen… don't even try worrying about that." Anakin ended while winking at Padme.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER! This is horrible! She's up to something… I know she has other motives… I can see it."

"Padme listen… I won't be gone for very long and when I come back I'll request some time here, ok? I love you and I always will! I'm mad too, but there isn't anything we can do about it. Now be very safe while im gone... you know the regular- (don't talk to strangers… look both ways before crossing the streets and other things of that sort.)" Anakin said while beginning to laugh at the stare Padme was sternly giving him.

"I know.. I know!"

"Oh... and C3PO and R2D2 are here. If you need anything at all get Obi-Wan. Ok?"

"Ok, ok! I know Ani… I love you."

"I love you too…I'll be back soon!" Anakin said as he walked over to Padme and gently kissed her. "See you soon, my love." Ani walked out of the apartment with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Padme couldn't let him leave like this. She ran out into the hallway and started calling his names. Ani could faintly hear her and started running.

"PADME what are you doing?"

"Oh Ani be careful! I LOVE YOU!" Padme replied while forcing a hug on him and the going on the passionately kiss him until she ran out of breath. "please, be careful."

"I will angel. The same to you… be careful"

Padme ran back to their apartment and flung herself onto their bed. She could still smell him and she started bawling. Before she could even take another breath she heard the door to their apartment open and she started to get really scared! She had forgotten to lock their door. Padme held her breath and closed her eyes hoping no one would come in there.

"Does not locking the apartment door really help your safety?" Came a very familiar voice.

"ANI! Oh my goodness I was so scared! Why did you come back?"

"To see your face again. I just couldn't leave yet… not without seeing you yet once more. Next time lock the door"

The couple kissed (again) and Ani left; Padme felt much better about it this time… she knew Ani couldn't fall in love with Maquen. "He wouldn't right? What did Maquen have that Padme didn't have?"

The answer my friends is that Maquen has sith; they are on her side, and they will do anything to get what they want."


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin walked on to the ship… thinking about Padme. "What is she doing right now?" he thought to himself. "Probably cooking a dinner for like 10 people and eating all of it." Ani started chuckling at the thought of that.

"Are you laughing at me?" he heard suddenly.

He looked up to see Maquen standing before him. She was dressed in a red dress that cut to about half way down her stomach. Right as Ani was looking at her in shock (could she be old enough to wear this?) she bent down to pick up a piece of trash on the floor. Of course Ani could see straight down her dress… but once he realized this he looked away.  
She looked up and smiled; realizing he looked away. Ani looked back at her and noticed her hair was different. She had it up in a bun- type thing with strands of it out (and it was curly.) trying to make conversation Ani asked her about it. "Is your hair usually curly?"

"No… I just like to do it from time to time." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but not enough to make him think she was kidding.

"Oh well that's nice." Said Ani as he walked to the pilot seat.

Maquen sat down next to him. "So…do you like being a Jedi?" she asked with a sultry tone to her voice as she touched his hand.

"I'm really tired, I think I'll go to sleep now. We can get to the interviewing part at some other time." Anakin coldly replied.


	9. Author Note 2

Author note:

I was away for 2 weeks (no wonder for lack of updating) but I am back now and you should expect an update sometime this week!


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok sorry for not updating recently (things have been pretty busy!) **

****

Padme woke up with someone knocking at the door… "Why would ANYONE be here in the middle of the night" she thought to herself as she quickly realized that is was no longer night time, but in fact, around noon. But why would Padme sleep until noon, she never sleeps that late? "Did I pass out or something?"

little did she know that poison had been injected into her 48 hours earlier, and she had been asleep since then.

She rolled over, feeling kind of nauseated and still weary, dragging herself out of the bed. She walked through the hall and to the door to see who it was, but she didn't really recognize this man. Maybe it was just deliria kicking in, though. She opened the door only to hear the man speak like he knew her. "Who could this be?" she silently asked herself. "May I help you?" She asked him with caution in her voice.

"Well… I thought you might at least want to TALK to me… you know _after the other night?"_

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?"

"You know padme… the other night. I thought that after that, you would have at least kept in touch. It's been at least 2 days."

Padme started to see everything moving in circles and quietly passed out. Had she done something with this man? What about Anakin? Why wasn't he home? How long had it been since she had been awake?


End file.
